Gilbert Ezra
Gilbert Ezra is an artificial human created to destroy Merlin and Arthur. He has the physical form of a teenager upon his creation, despite his actual age being much younger. On the day of his "birth" he met Cecelia Luanne, from whom he also began to learn how to speak. He was named "Gilbert Ezra" by Merlin after being adopted by him. He is played by Skander Keynes. Biography Creation Gilbert was created using pure magic. His original goal was to kill Merlin and Arthur. His attempt would have succeeded if not intercepted by Gwaine. Gwaine would have killed him if it wasn't for Gwen's interference. Gilbert ended severely injured and on his own with a nasty head wound. Amnesia Because of his head injury Gilbert suffered amnesia for a short period of time. During then he was taken care of by Cecelia Luanne. He stayed with her until they arrived in Camelot in which Gilbert was recognized. Gilbert came close to excatution but was saved by Hana and Anna Pendragon. Adoption Hana and Anna convinced Merlin and Arthur to spare Gilbert's life but Arthur still had doubts about him living in the kingdom. It wasn't until someone attempted to kidnap Gilbert because of his pure magic energy that Arthur changed his mind completely. Merlin bonded with Gilbert by teaching him how to control his magic and soon adopted him on Hana's request along with Arthur's warning to keep him under control. Personality Even in his first hours of life, Gilbert knew how to speak, but he knew nothing of the world. He tended to respond to anything happening around him with a naïve response, such as "Is that good or bad?". Gilbert's logical, analytical personality means he is too literal; he can't tell good jokes because he was lousy at using metaphors, and he has a terrible sense of balance. As he spends more time with his new family he gradually became accustomed to morals and gained a strong sense of right and wrong. Abilities As the composite of pure magic Gilbert has genius-level intelligence, eidetic memory and enhanced learning ability. There are also physical aspects to Gilbert's genetic perfection; Merlin commented that his immune system was so powerful he had never gotten sick. His teeth never decayed, and he never needed to visit the doctor. Although he can't properly use if, Gilbert is pure magic and is a strong and large power sorce. Merlin sealed his powers as best as he could except for some magic that Merlin left him so he could train him and teach him. Relationships Family Hana Gilbert's Hana's adopted brother. They first met when she and Annabella saved his life from Merlin and Arthur. The bonded and Gilbert became very attached to her. She soon convinced Merlin to adopt the boy and help him. Friends Lucas Pendragon Gilbert and Lucas' relationship started out ruff but eventually became one of brothers. Gilbert and Lucas' opinons almost alwyas defered greatly but despite that Lucas sees Gilbert as younger brother figure and remains protective of him. The two often bicker none stop. Cecelia Luanne Cecelia and Gilbert's relationship started off on very shaky ground. However, their relationship quickly improved as they get used to each other. Cecelia was the first he revealed his amnesia too and the first to realize his magic, afterwards she took him under her wing. Name Means "bright pledge", derived from the Germanic elements gisil "pledge, hostage" and beraht "bright". The Normans introduced this name to England, where it was common during the Middle Ages. It was borne by a 12th-century British saint, the founder of the religious order known as the Gilbertines. Trivia * He is a terrible shot. * Gilbert is technically only 1 years old. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Verbal Soecerers